


New Ends, Old Odds.

by MiraculousStitches



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStitches/pseuds/MiraculousStitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright guys- first Humanstuck fanfic I've written! New chapters will come evebtually, hope I got the personality of the characters down >.>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ends, Old Odds.

2 weeks.  
So much can happen in 2 full weeks. 14 fully fleshed days & nights. 

...........  
................  
....................flashbacks occur.

The terrifying night a concert took place. Stage sets being propped up. Band members greeting their leader enthusiastically. He used to be the same back then.   
Back then...back then, he used to sing. Lullabies, melodies, harmonies, requiems. Where as it was all lost long ago, due to his mistake. Back then, it was his biggest mistake...

He didn't see her there-  
He didn't even see her next to the amps. Of course they were turned on full blast. What would a hardcore band like his he like, if he hasn't played his grunge solo as loud as possible? & as fate would have it, he strummed that chord. The poor soul next to those amps.....

Hearing had been diminished into a bleeding panicked frenzy.

That night, she lost her hearing.  
That night, was the last he spoke.

Now, now was the present time.  
5 years ago, he spoke. 5 years ago, she could hear.   
A sad story, indeed. Though...now was the time to finally create something beautiful & new.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...loth...?"  
...eh?...  
"...urloth!"  
...oh...someone was talking.  
"Kurloth! Thit man you're like, in fucking wackatoey-vill again! Thnap out of it fucker!" Ah, that's right. His best friend was speaking to him. Damn his wandering mind. He pulled an absolute Gamzee there, didn't he? He did. Motherfuck. His hands rose instantly, forming swift & fluid motions to sign out his apology, an embarrassed smile curving his pierced lips.  
'Sorry mother fucker. Mind got trapped into a celebratory thought train for a second there.'

Mituna watched intently, chin held in his palms as his thin frame arched across the table the two teens were sat at. It was second semester at Beforus University, the beginnings of a winter break about to unleash it's miraculous wonders upon all of the students attending the college. It was a breather for a change, a full 15 days & nights to relax. Kurloz had once again found his mind wandering off into an excited thought. He finally saved up enough money. Granted he came from a more wealthy family- but the money his father forked over was smartly placed towards his college funding.

Having everything paid off for had its perks. Kurloz took up selling the charcoal artwork he's become hellaciously amazing at for the past 3 years, even if they didn't sell all that much, & supplies were expensive out the ass to accommodate.   
...his dark chocolate brown eyes shifted, finding a pair of eyes hidden behind a sweeping curtain of strawberry dirty blond hair intently gazing up at him. He arched a pierced brow, blinking his long lashed gems as if to silently say, 'What?'.

"You're a terrible hider Kurloth. You're thinking of Meulin'th gift aren't ya? Ooo Ooo Oo! You thould get her a thong!!" His dorky, odd- yet endearing- laugh cackled out of his squirming frame, covering his mouth like a child whispering a secret to their best friend. Kurloz merely rolled his eyes & cracked a wistful grin, silently chuckling.   
'I don't mother fucking think so Bumblebee. Kitty Bitch would all up & castrate this miraculous fucking mime into bloody chunks & feed them to her army of dark demon felines.'  
Mituna howled with laughter at his best friend's hand gestures, slumping against the table as his thin shoulders shook from the force of each laugh.  
"Well fuck my ath! ..thorry." He calmed down from his laughter high, apologizing bashfully like a guilty puppy for his brash way of talking about their deaf friend. He smiled as his head was patted on, tugging his black & yellow stripped beanie down further on his mess of hair.

"...yo Kurloth. I wanted to..to.." He paused, subtle pink lips frowning deeply. He gazed down at the sleeves of his bumblebee hoodie, fingers plucking at the hems- it was a nervous habit Kurloz found the other did when under pressure. He tilted his head curiously- did something bad happen to him...?   
"...dad'th thending me to that fucking program in that thity acroth town from here- the..the one with...with..." He made a frustrated noise. The Makara listened patiently, knowing his friend had a hard time remembering important things at times.  
'Go on brother.'  
Encouraged by the other's signing, he looked up fully. "It'th the one helping thtudenth with learning more about the profethionth they wanna do & thit in the future. Tho I'll be gone motht of the break. It fucking thuckth worth than thluth deep throating man whoreth."

Kurloz softly frowned, but was happy for his friend. He nodded in agreement, as the two had a bad ass Christmas party planned out for their group of friends over the next 2 weeks. It was going to be a bitches' tits getting the shit done single handedly for the most part, but fuck if it would become successful he'd do it if Mituna could show the day it was to go down.   
'Let this mother fucker work his dark magic & create the miraculous beast party we put our minds into. You deserve that bad ass treatment with your schooling. Shit is hard to come by with green being spent down the drain these days.' He offered the pale skinned other a smile to show he wasn't truly upset. All was fine.  
This seemed to cheer the fellow up some, grinning wide enough to show off his braces. Tch. Adorkable little bastard.

"Fucking yeah!!" His arms shot up in a victorious pose, snoggling his little laugh once more just because why the fuck not??  
His thick lisped words rambled on about what video games he wanted to play with his darker themed companion when he returned, explaining some rather interesting story lines for games he wanted to create in the near future. He listened as always, warmed he had seen the Captor more motivated than devastated over this trip he was to take.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally had enough money. It was expensive, & difficult to save up from all these years, but he finally had enough. It was his fault for her loss- he was making things right again. Christmas was around the corner. 3 days.

Last night he had said his farewells to his best mother fucker, watching him board the train to catch his bus ride out to the next city. He started his programming tomorrow. It was rather lonely, without having the mentally challenged Captor around. He supposed the silence would be slightly relaxing, giving him time to clear his fogged mind- but he found himself missing the little mother fucker more than he expected to. Oh, well...they could still text here & there. But now to go inside. Now to cash all his hard earned cash for this right in life.

He stepped through the doors...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh! Mew didn't have to get me anything Purrloz!" Ah. The usual cat puns always made Kurloz smile genuinely. It was funny- one would have thought the elder Leijon daughter would have dropped the rather silly way she obsessed over cats, & gave up the cat puns used when she was thrilled over something. But that was like saying Kurloz should have gotten over his love of skeletons & piercings, & given up his appreciation towards the voodoo arts. Yeah, everyone had their oddities, he decided.   
Enough mind rambling- you're being talked to...

He shook his head silently chuckling, shrugging his shoulders in a silent response.  
Silent. Always silent.  
He watched as she gushed over the present wrapped in kittens dressed in rather adorable Christmas themed outfits, background green. Absolutely ...'purr'fect.  
Her thin brows knit together in confusion upon opening the wrapper neatly to reveal a small pure white box. One could mistake it for a ring box, at first glance of course.

Her slender fingers slid the box lid off, large olive green gems gazing curiously down at her unknown gift. Her breath caught in her throat, tears filling her eyes as they darted up to gaze wide eyed at the smiling male before her.  
"K-Kurloz, how did you....these are....I-I..." Cat puns long forgotten, she covered her full pink lips, blinking the tears away as best she could. He shook his head, lush thick brown curls bouncing slightly. He rose his hands, signing out smoothly as always.  
'Doesn't matter. Wanna try them on, my wicked mother fucking sis?'  
"...y-yes!!" She was quick to answer, knowing she must be blushing a bit. She could always blame it on the cold they were sitting outside in, having taken a seat on the bench in the center of the park across from their university. 

He gently curved her long dark brown locks over her ear, much like he used to when they were together years ago. He knew if they became what they once were again in the present time, it would feel as if they were attempting to date their own sibling- & so, they remained like brother & sister instead. He carefully & gently slid the expensive green hearing-aid into each of her ears, letting her screw around with the sensitivity on the volume instead. He knew she had been yearning to buy a pair herself for sometime now, even though she got by excellently just by reading other's lips & using sign language herself to speak to other's. 

The look when she heard a crow cawing off in the highest limb of a tree just in front of them made Kurloz' heart practically sob in pure happiness, unable to refrain from splitting a large wolfish grin.   
"I....KURLOZ I CAN HEAR AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR IT? THE CROW! MY VOICE! I.....I-I....." Her enthusiastic, exploding happiness soon deflated to a shaking & trembling mess, grinning through thick pearly tears running down her soft skinned cheeks.   
She was beautiful, when as she was a sobbing mess. He pulled her into an embrace, face softly resting against her own wild mane. 

...he'd fixed a wrong he had created in this life.

He'd finally be freed of his biggest mistake.  
...or so he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 10 days, into their winter break.  
It's been 9 days, since he's last seen his best mother fucker, face to face.  
It's been 7, days since Christmas.  
It's been 6 days, that Meulin could hear again.

& now they were in quite a shitty heated argument over Damara. 

Kurloz angrily slipped his cold fingered hands into his thick black skeletal hoodie, heavy combat boots thunking against the snowy pavement below. The surface was slicked by endless feet trampling the soft powdery snow into a lightly iced coating. It wasn't much to slip on- but that didn't mean you didn't have to be careful with your footing.

Kurloz still hadn't spoken very much, even despite Meulin's new & slightly restored hearing. She huffed, arms slightly swinging in a comical way as she stomped her black snow boots against the slicked pavement to catch up to the Makara's long strides. "I don't see why you can't accept her trying after me, Kurloz. She's really not that bad of a person..."

Kurloz had his reasons for disliking the woman. Meulin wasn't innocent at all. She had, on several occasions, partaken act on his occasional sessions with relaxing music & inhaling the thick smoke from a joint. The two had- once upon a time- been lovers sometime ago. She even had a side of her where she could out cuss a sailor & put him to shame when she was fully pissed the motherfuck off.

But that bitch Damara was worse than the two of them put together tenfold. He had seen the damage she caused Rufio a few years back- his poor 'Bone Brother' was limping for at least 2 months. Not to mention the unnecessary damage she had caused Horuss. Sure the horse loving mother fucker knew better than to go into a relationship with her man behind her back, way back then.  
Bitch hasn't been right in her head since the day she found them fucking on her bed one night. 

Kurloz literally stopped in his tracks & finally spoke, deep voice rough with emotion with their conversation's topic. "Kitty Bitch you know damn well she's more fucked up in her mind than I am. I don't trust that Japanese speaking whore."

"Kurloz!! Don't call her that! What has she ever done to you?!" She paused as well, whipping around rather upset by his words, thick black scarf wrapped around her shoulders, & the lower section of her angered face. Her thick green sweater bore a cat paw on the front of it, the sleeves balled up into her palms tightly. She cocked her jean clothed hips, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest, awaiting an answer from the much taller other before her blazing green eyes.  
"Well? I'm waiting!"

Frowning deeply, his teeth softly grit, trip pant chains rattling gently as he turned to face her, having pushed the button on the street pole. Fuck. The café should warm them up, once they crossed this intersection. He paused a moment, seeing the opposite streetlight turn green just then.  
He faced her finally, sighing a bit. "Look. I just don't mother fucking trust her, alright? I get bad vibes surrounding her fucking evil ass. Don't let her fool your mind, Meulin. She's into darker shit than I am, & that's mother fucking saying something."  
Dammit light, hurry up & change. He was freezing his ass off, & this argument wasn't going to cool down anytime soon.   
He heard Meulin scoff, shaking her head. She glared off to the side at nothing, clearly angered by his suspicions. "That's seriously rude of you. How can you speak so illy of a girl you haven't even taken 5 minutes to talk to?"  
He snorted.  
"I'd probably catch mother fucking AIDS or an STD or HIV from the bitch just muttering out 'Konnichiwa' my way."

Tch. Douchebag response, Kurloz.  
It was enough to piss his feline adoring companion completely off, to the point she rose her mittened hands & messed with her ears. He saw her movement from the corner of his narrowed eyes, frowning further.   
"Meulin what in the righteous holy mother of fuck are you--"  
He gazed over, seeing her storm away from him. She was staring straight ahead, tears filling her eyes. How she hated arguing.  
It bothered her to no extent- even if it was rare of the two to snip at one another- it made her upset greatly. 

...She had switched her hearing-aids off.  
She didn't want to hear anymore for a little while. Maybe until they both had calmed down.  
They would talk about it some other time. Oh, oh how rude of her to just walk away like that. She instantly regretted such a mean act. She could tune him out...but she couldn't walk away. Not like that. She turned around after a few quick strides, calling out to Kurloz.

"...I'm sorry!!" 

...why did he look so panicked...??  
Had she really upset him that badly?  
Oh...he was yelling something. Her eyes scrunched up, raising a hand to switch on a hearing-aid to help assist. Her eyes caught the beginnings of what he was yelling, seeming to run towards her.  
/Watch/...  
& then her hearing aid kicked in, hearing 3 different things. The last part of his words:  
"OUT!"  
The loud & unmistakable sound of a bus horn being blared to her right.  
& the painful sound of metal hitting a small wall of flesh & bone.

A sickening crunch sound crackled up from her spine to her ears, eyes going wide with surprise, shock, panic, & fear.  
....all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 12 days, into their winter break.  
It's been 11 days, since he's last talked to his best mother fucker.   
It's been 9 days, since Christmas.  
It's now today, he's seeing Meulin's body for the last time.

...Kurloz idolized death, for it's dark beauty, & all it's worth.  
It didn't mean he enjoyed experiencing the loss of someone greatly dear to him. Falling back into his vow of silence, he hadn't spoken a word since explaining to the cops & paramedics what had happened. The funeral was exquisite, though he nearly broke down when he had passed by her body. For the sake of her broken form, it was a closed casket funeral.

His long fingers gingerly brushed across the surface of the black casket's lid, absolute pain clear in his features, unbearable within his eyes.  
All his fault...all over again.  
She was dead because of his mother fucking ass. & her younger sister knew it.

Nepeta, her name was.   
She didn't like the Makara brothers from the get-go, as she seemed to hold a dislike towards his own younger sibling- Gamzee. Kurloz was thankful for his little wicked invertebrother, as he was there when he came home with Meulin's blood on his skin & clothing.

Who could blame her....??

Mituna had gotten a letter sent to him, to inform of their friend's passing. He hadn't gotten a letter in return, though he pondered of this matter faintly. The heavy depression was setting in, the realization of Meulin's death starting to finally register.   
She was gone.  
He had practically gotten Meulin Leijon killed.

Mirthful Messiahs have mercy in her soul. His eyes closed, the figured passing by dressed in complete black seeming non-existant to him for the longest of time. Familiar faces surfaced & appeared here & there in the rooms of the Leijon'a house:  
Kankri.  
Porrim.  
Cronus.  
Meenah.  
Aranea.  
Horuss.  
Rufio.  
Latula.  
& much to his demise- Damara.

Their whole group of friends appeared. Everyone they had grown up around- sadly Mituna couldn't make it down. 

Kurloz was a silent wreck, staring mainly out of a window across the horizon, remembering this was where Meulin enjoyed watching the sun set. He was unattached from everything & everyone in the room in this void of state, barely recognizing his own brother trying to help him home after a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 14 days, into their winter break.  
It's been 13 days, missing his best mother fucker.  
It's been 11 days, since Christmas.  
It's been 2 days, since Meulin's funeral.

Kurloz Makara had many, many hidden secrets & talent that very few knew about- & others that no one else knew at all.  
Students were slowly returning from visits with families & friends, traveling back to campus after 2 weeks of vacationing & partying, no doubt. There was only one more day to enjoy relaxation- tonight was to be the party planning, but with the recent events happening so fast- Kurloz canceled the party.

He had bought everything already, so it wasn't like they couldn't celebrate it next year.  
If everyone was still alive by then.

The olive skinned man grew rather pessimistic over things since the funeral; who wouldn't have if they were put through what he was during her death?

As of now he was alone in the music room, sitting upon the bench just before the grand piano set off to the side of the large stage. The lights were little to none, the dimness casting a perfect lighting for his current mood. ...he could play.

Should he...?  
Playing this beautiful instrument with Meulin was a favorite hobby the two enjoyed doing together. Well..it used to be, that is.  
His long fingers ghosted over the ivory keys, half lidded eyes moist with held back tears. He hadn't cried once- yet. He wasn't sure why this was. He was never truly alone since the incident, perhaps that was it....?? He begun to play Meulin's favorite song; something called....what was it...it's been so long...

Sarabande. 

His eyes closed, fingers playing elegantly. Piano, bass, guitar-bass, guitar, cello- these were instruments he could play, though he never really let others know he could play so many instruments.  
Halfway through the song memories had rushed at him. Meulin giggling during a meteor shower the two were watching together.  
Meulin freaking out over burning her marshmallow over a homemade bonfire.   
Meulin smiling excitedly at the small white kitten he gave her for her birthday one year.  
Meulin taking a hit off of a joint he passed to her.  
Meulin gasping & gazing up at him in the midst of making love.  
Meulin smiling at him despite her wrapped up ears.  
Meulin struggling to learn sign language along with him.  
Meulin flipping out over how cute Meenah & Aranea are in a shipper way.  
Meulin crying tears of joy at hearing for the first time again in 5 years.  
Meulin singing all of her favorite songs, learning new ones, dancing to them all.  
...Meulin arguing with him.  
.......Meulin apologizing sadly.  
..........Meulin laying still in the hospital bed.

His hands clenched up & bashed against the piano harshly in a horrendous array of clustered notes & terrible clashing chords.   
Gone gone gone GONE GONE GONEGONEGONE--she was mother fucking gone & all of this horrendous shit was his mother fucking /fault/--fucking--fucking /gone/, she was, she's…

"...ne...fucking...gone because of me- I'm so goddamned sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Meulin, Meulin..Meulin I'm...I'm so...mother...fuck--fucking...fucking sorry...I...I-I'm..I... Meulin...  
I'm sorry....I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

He hadn't realized the tears streaking down his pained face, a hand raising shakily to cover his face, his whole being beginning to tremble softly. He was never used to tears...but when they came- he didn't know how to stop them.   
It wasn't fair.  
He shifted, his back now facing the piano, face placed into his palms. His sobbing slowly began to increase in both hardness & volume, till he was shaking to the core, choking on his own gasps for air. Mirthful Messiahs why was it her time? Why not /him/...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it wasn't much all the same, really. She was a really cool cat- funny, beautiful, & always happy. Everyone just seemed more down now, without her excited rambling about felines, who would look cute together or be perfect nemeses. 

 

......yeah. He missed Meulin too.

She cheered him up somedays, even though she was deaf she supported his musical dreams, being true when encouraging him not to give up. It was why he was encouraged to play more often. He let out a sigh, dropping his finished cigaret. He snubbed the little nubby cancer stick out with the heel of his boot, shifting the strap to his guitar case further up his shoulder before entering the music room.

He could live here in his free time. Hell, he spent his free time down here anyways. No one really bothered to try & hang out with him.  
"....all them cool cats & dolls are just too slick for this greased lightning. Heh- pfff- sure whatevah." His lightly accented voice softly murmured to himself in slight depression at that thought of being a loner. He pouted childishly, sliding his guitar into a slot he chose as his own, number 69- only because this was his best pal's favorite number of course- he wanted to get a sick number down on the piano before turning to strum on this 6-stringed beauty.

He paused at the glass window to the teacher's locked room. His reflection showed up easily due to the inside of said locked room being dark- damn was he good lookin'! He admired his features for a second, grinning to the smiling fellow his sea green eyes caught sight of. He slipped his hand down to take out a comb, running it's fine teeth through his gelled up 'do. He smoothed it back with a ginger brush of his free hand, winking & shooting dual pistols at his reflection like the dork of a greaser he was.  
"Eyyyy~"

He slid his comb back into his stonewashed jeans, smiling amusedly to himself in slightly better spirits. He slid off his thick black jacket, slinging it over his shoulder in a smooth practice manner. He started for the stage across the hallway from the music locker room, re-running his mind through the newest creation he made just last week.  
Upon entering the back of the stage, he paused- someone else was there, playing on the piano already.  
Shit.

Well...he'll just come ba...oh.  
Those terrible notes though. Was the person trying to kill the damned instrument? He arched a brow in disapproval, frowning as he placed his leather jacket across a chair behind the thick black curtains. He silently stepped towards the slight split where the heavy drapes parted, peering out across the dimly lit wooden stage to see who the fuck was messing with his free time. He didn't expect to hear crying, much less hear the odd sounding voice coming soon after it. He slowly stepped out of the hiding spot he had, concern crossing his frowning features. His tight white muscle shirt gave off a slight glow from the light settings, taking slow easy steps towards the hunched over frame.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest as he saw it was Kurloz fucking Makara crying. The sound was bothering him beyond belief, making him want to cover his ears, or end up crying himself. Jesus Christ, he didn't know a person could sound so....sad.

He was merely a yard away from the taller man, flexing & clenching his hands by his sides nervously. C'mon c'mon c'mon, look up, say something...

".....K-Kurloz...??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A choked gasp came from the crying man's throat last before snapping his head up in alarm- he couldn't exactly see who it was due to the way the lights were, & his damned tears blurring his sight beyond recognition. Mother/fuck/, & now some mother fucker just had to find him in this state. He squinted a bit, looking broken & just....tired. So goddamned tired of everything. The unknown person came closer, a hand raising to cover their face- probably in shock. He knew he looked like absolute shit anyways.  
No mother fucking brained there.

What caught him off guard wasn't the closeness of the other suddenly bending over to hug him against them.   
What caught him off guard was that it was Cronus mother fucking Ampora doing this.  
His heart stopped for what seemed an eternity as he slowly registered the embrace. He felt his lower face being pressed against the other man's shoulder, a palm outstretched against the back of his head, other one placed over his mid back....it was somehow comforting.

He slowly rose his hands, embracing the rich-pretty-boy-from-hell back, hands gripping the white fabric of the greaser's shirt tightly in attempts to calm himself down. "....Jesus Chief, ya shakin' all to hell here." His odd accented voice spoke softly in a murmur against his pierced ear, weirdly calming him down even more. The Makara's trembling hadn't stopped much to his demise, though thankfully the seemingly never ending tears at finally ceased. His head was pounding like a bitch. He allowed himself to close his eyes & just soak in the warmth of another being, breathing heavy & shallow as he slowly caught his breath. "...all my mother fucking fault.....she's gone because of me...."

"No it ain't Chief."

"/Yes/ it is my fucking--"

"Kurloz. Listen man. Listen to ya self. Ya talkin' real crazy like...now I know you & I..don't exactly get along all that smooth. I do know for a fact ya can't be sittin' 'round here doggin' ya self over Meulin's death. It ain't right, & it ain't fair to neither one 'a ya. We both know she'd kick ya ass for sayin' this mantra. Chief...."

Cronus frowned, pausing from his speech. He slightly pulled away in attempts to gaze at Kurloz's face- but he froze dead in his tracks as he heard the faintest of whimpers emit from the Makara's throat. He felt those long fingers tighten their hold on his shirt to try & keep him from moving away; instead he shifted & sat beside the other male, awkwardly patting his back. He was used to doing this with a highly depressed Kankri once in a long while, but it was different comforting another whom of which was (A: Bigger than you, (B: Scary as fuck, & (C: Didn't have the best friendship with you.

...he did however find this situation both startling & heart wrenching. The man that scared him most was in a broken state. Meulin's death must've really gotten to him before he stepped in... Poor fella... "...so uh...Kurloz man..if ya want, we could maybe go & grab some milkshakes down at the Shack later on if ya want."

He quickly rose his palm up in a submissive gesture, a soft pink tinging his cheeks as he frantically spoke. "Wait wait a second now Chief I swear I'm not hittin' on ya. I know 'Tuna ain't commin' back till tommor'a. I figured ya could use a friend, or just.....just someone to hang with, y'know?"  
He shut his mouth, swallowing nervously. Sheesh, why did his ribcage rattle with each heartbeat right now? Ugh this was pathetic & holy shit he just nodded his head to his question. What, what, what--he blinked & stared in awe for a second or two. ".....It'll be my treat. Now c'mon- let's get ya cleaned up Chief...."

Grunting softly, the Ampora male rose to his feet, offering out a hand to the other. Kurloz's eyes casted up to Cronus, then to the extended hand........something I his heart jolted. He really did care.

His hand slowly reached out, grasping ahold of the other's hand. Little did he know, that it took only 1 day, to create something new.

On the 12th day of Christmas, his true love came to him.


End file.
